Princess and Hutch
by dax0042
Summary: I redid this story, so you all know what it is about. So just feel free to leave some reviews.


The Jasper park territory was covered in a thick, but beautiful blanket of snow. In the snow was many wolves of the united pack playing, making snow sculptors and a certain group of omegas were snow boarding down the hills. But it wasn't all that fun for the newest member of the pack, Princess. She had gone into heat and was really worried that some of the males would try to "help her out" with her problem, but the one good thing was that she had just become mated to Hutch.

Well, as she waited for Hutch to return from his alpha duties, Princess began to get funny ideas on how she and Hutch would have their first time. The very thought of her strong alpha mate sent questions reeling through her mind, in a sexual way that is.

Princess became so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't know that she was now lying on her back until a drop of water landed on her nose. For some reason, Princess felt like playing with herself in this position. Moving her tail over her wet slit, she slowly pushed the tip in. Princess let out a pleasurable low moan as she continued to masturbate. Her tail was becoming slick with cum as she started rub her nipples to add extra pleasure.

Outside the den, Hutch had come back, but had stopped to watch the show. He could not believe that Princess was doing such a thing. He had always been told by his mother that during mating season some female wolves use masturbation to easy the pain of being in heat. So without thinking, Hutch walked in, sat next to Princess and began to rub his sheath. He rubbed it until it was all the way out-only the knot remained hidden.

"Oh Hutch, you're so big," Princess moaned, as her tail went deeper into her. The more she pleasured herself, the more Hutch wanted to mate with her. She could turn him on just by doing her Alpha moves, but this was way better. His paw went up and down his big rod as he tried to fight from moaning and ruining the whole moment.

As he jacked off, Princess began to pick up his scent. Turning her head slightly to the left, she saw Hutch masturbating as well. That only turned her on some more, so without removing her tail from her wet lips, she rolled next to Hutch and looked at his rod with lust. It was pretty big, but she wanted it bigger.

Hutch looked down and saw Princess's face just a few inches from his rod and he was overcome with embarrassment. "Princess, I'm sorry that I came in without asking to come in," he said, apologizing to her for ruining her fun.

"Now why should you ask to come in?" she asked, licking her lips as a filthy idea popped into her head. "I mean, we live in this den, so you can come in any time you want."

"I guess that's true," he admitted, but still saw that she had not taken her eyes off of his meat. "Hutch, would it be alright if I gave you some pleasure?" Princess asked, hoping that he would agree to her request so she could get this party started. Hutch nodded.

She then stuck out her tongue and gave his rod a soft lick. Princess wasn't sure if she was going to give him what he wanted, but she was certainly going to give him her best. "Let's have some fun," she sighed, pushing Hutch on his back, eying his meat with a hungry lustful look.

Princess placed soft kisses down Hutch's neck and continued down to his chest then to his stomach. Hutch was enjoying this very much and wanted more. And that was what he got. Looking up, he saw Princess take his meat into his mouth and start to suck on it lightly. His yellow eyes beamed into her beautiful brown eyes, they would never forget this night.

As Princess sucked harder on Hutch, she began to moan, as her womanhood began to heat up even more. "Princess, I love you," he said with a moan. Hutch was wagging his tail happily. After tonight, he would no longer be a virgin, no more masturbating behind bushes when he watched his mate do her alpha moves. Tonight, he would truly be a man.

Hutch smiled happily as Princess continued to do her job and her job was to get him ready for her. Princess took more of his wolfmeat into her mouth, almost reaching his knot, so she decided to add some more pleasure by using her tongue, causing him to moan louder. Hutch was becoming relaxed as his pre-cum started leak onto her warm tongue.

As soon as Princess felt his pre-cum on her tongue, she increased on her sucking and started to bob her head up and down on Hutch's organ. Hutch was now panting and moaning like crazy, trying to keep himself from cuming, but it was getting very hard to do so. Princess's tongue, her sucking and the scent of her heat was becoming to much for him.

Princess went a little faster, making sure to make his orgasm as big as it could be. Hutch kept groaning in pleasure as the sensations kept building up on him. "Princess, I'm going release my seed into your sweet mouth," he warned. Princess smiled and stopped what she was doing, but Hutch didn't want this to stop. No. He wanted Princess to finish her job, but instead she got up and turned around, lifting up her tail revealing her glistening slit.

"Hutch, it's time for you to take me," Princess giggled. Hutch smiled. He no longer cared that she didn't finish her blowjob; this was going to be better then foreplay. He slowly came up to her and sniffed her wet slit, getting ready to mate her; and he wasn't planning on being gentle with her either.

"I'm going to take you, play with you and screw you so hard that you won't be able to walk straight," Hutch said, with a dark lustful smile. Princess felt her mate's warm fur on her back as he mounted her and his forearms wrapping around her hips. Hutch alined his rod up with her slit and pushed forward. Miss, so he tried again.

"Damn, I can't seem to stay on target," he complained, but Princess was ready for this little drawback. Very carefully, she reach behind herself and took hold of Hutch's meat and placed the tip at her entrance. "There, from this angle, you can't miss," she teased.

Hutch didn't hesitate, with one strong push with his hips, he thrust his entire organ into her as fast as he could, grunting with how tight she was. He knew this was going to feel great. Both for him, and for her—when her pain went away that is. Princess screamed in both pleasure and pain. Tears ran down her cheeks as her slit burned with pain. Hutch leaned forward and gave her cheek a gentle lick, he knew that wasn't going to kill the pain, but at least it would calm her. "Princess, are you all right?"

"No... but please, just keep going. It might help the pain go away," she seethed.

Hutch couldn't believe it. He and Princess had just lost their virginity. "Well, I'm waiting," she whimpered, not wanting him to stay mounted on her and do nothing. He listened to his mate, and slowly started to pull out of her, watching for Princess's reactions beneath him.

Hutch pulled out until only the tip was in her, and then pushed back in with such force that it pushed her forward. Princess's breathing became a sires of moans and cries of pleasure. She could not understand how she was loosing control over her own body, it was heating up and her legs started to shake a bit. Hutch pulled out again and pushed back in with the same force. Both were smiling and their tongues were hanging out of their mouths.

Princess moaned loudly, "Hutch, I don't know how long I can last!" she cried. Hutch lowered his head and licked the top of her head; Hutch had ways of trying to make things last.

"You can hold on a little longer, Princess." he smiled pushing in with another powerful thrust, this one caused his knot to slide out of his sheath. "Looks like my knot as come out to meet your tight lips."

Princess looked happy to hear that and she decided to push back against his thrusts. He continued humping her. She was so tight and so very warm while Princess's juices started to drip all over Hutch's wolfmeat. It was like making the mating easier for them both because it loosened her up a bit. Hutch rested his body against Princess's back. "My love . . . you fur is . . . so soft," he said between pants. "and... I feel like... feel like cumming."

Hutch was indeed right. Pre-cum was leaking out from both their organs.

"Keep going Hutch, it feels so good and you're so big." Princess said with her eyes closed. Her moaning was growing louder and she could feel his knot slapping against her folds. Her mate went even faster and harder into her, he pounded away at her like she was some whore wolf and then he felt his target. Her G-spot. He felt her juices go all over his wolfmeat and licked behind her ear to help her relax so he could push his knot into her.

Hutch sped himself up as he pounded Princess with all the force he could muster. Hutch loved the sensation of mating his wife, her tight little hole squeezing him so very tightly. It was all to much for him to take as his animal instincts took over. Hutch started to growl causing Princess to scream with delight. She knew what he was about to do and she wanted it. In a split second, Hutch bit down on her neck, making it known that any who saw her would never be able to take her from him.

"Hutch, you just claimed me! Thank you," he joyfully wept in pain.

Hutch was not listing, he was to busy thrusting into Princess harder and deeper. He loved his mate, but fucked her like he hated her. And then with one more powerful thrust, Hutch forced his knot into her and locked them together as they both let out howls of pleasure when their climaxes hit.

"C-Cum with me Hutch!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'm cumming!" He shouted back.

Their cum was mixing together as his seed entered her womb, and started to do its job. Princess lost all the feeling in her legs as she collapsed onto the den's floor. Hutch never let go of her as he to fell onto the floor. They were both drunk with pleasure.

As they rested, Princess used her tail to rub his tail. Hutch looked at his mate with a dreamy sigh. "Princess, I'm sorry if I was a little rough with you," he apologized softly.

"There is nothing to forgive, Hutch," she replied with an equally dreamy sigh. "Now... let us get get some sleep."

Hutch smiled and said, "Yes." before drifting off to sleep. But as they slept, new life began to grown inside Princess's womb. It would be at least nine weeks before Princess would give birth to her and Hutch's pups, but until then they would continue to go on long walks, hunt game together and even mate. Life could never be better for the two wolf lovers.


End file.
